


the drunken call

by m0nade



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0nade/pseuds/m0nade
Summary: “Suwon,” Jiwon whispers, voice filled with need, “please, don't let it end.”





	the drunken call

It sucks for you.

Jiwon drinks a lot and he gets drunk a lot. You wouldn’t have cared about that if it didn’t mean him calling you at two in the morning from a bar, asking you to come pick him up. And of course you go get him, you always do and you always want to die driving there because you know what it means. It’s always the same thing.

You sit him down on the passenger’s seat and you drive to his apartment building only to find out he doesn’t know where he put his keys. He laughs and accidentally bangs his head on the window. He’s done this so many times you know he's doing it on purpose. He thinks it’s funny but you don’t.

You never have any other choice other than to take him to your place, who else are you going to bother?

Dragging hammered Jiwon from the car to the couch in your living room takes a lot of effort and you realize this is the first time you took him to your place.

When he’s lying on your couch, half dead but still smiling, you feel pieces of your soul leaving your body. At first, you thought it would be a one-time thing. Drunken Jiwon, not knowing what he's doing, wanting to get touchy and kissing you and asking if he can sleep with you in your bed. It’s your turn to laugh at him as you sit him back on the couch, still feeling his lips on yours and you get him a pillow and a blanket. “Good night, Jiwon,” is what you say while your head is filled with things you’d rather not be thinking about.

(Him. Just him and him holding you close and him kissing you. It’s all his fault too. You've never once thought about him like that before and you don't want to start now.)

It’s all going downhill for you because you get time off work and Jiwon’s inviting you to out to, as he likes to put it, “hanging out and having a couple of drinks, since they haven’t done that in a while”. You’re dying with every second that passes because he’s telling you all kinds of crap about how much he cherishes you and how much you mean to him; all that before he starts caressing your cheek and looking at you longingly. You start choking up but you let him kiss you again and again and again.

You wonder why you never move away. You wonder why it feels so good when he’s laying next to you.

When Jiwon’s sober, he doesn’t talk about it.

You’ve had him wake up in the middle of the night, still tipsy from the four soju bottles he was determined to drink and stumbling on the balcony with a cigarette he has stolen from you and you go there after him. You’re not sure what the hell you want to do (maybe kiss him again? Your lips were against his that night too) so you just watch him smoke what you bought.

He throws the cigarette over the fence when he’s done and he gets closer to you. You pretend to watch the sky and the stars, not caring about him but your heart is beating incredibly fast. He just... he wraps his arms around your waist as he leaves kisses down your neck and you almost moan in satisfaction because it’s not bad. It really isn’t and you find yourself enjoying it.

“Are you ever going to do this sober?” you ask, almost mockingly because you’re almost completely sure he won’t. He can say whatever he wants but as much as Jiwon is full of himself he’s a coward when it comes to things like this.

“Do you want me to?”

You wonder what he’s doing, what he’s thinking. He’s still holding you and you think about how it would be if he acted like this all the time. (You’d like it, of course you would.)

You don’t answer. “Let’s go back to sleep,” you say instead and you grab his hand to drag him with you but yet he doesn't move. You look him in the face, “Do you?” he repeats himself and you swear you see your whole life flashing before your eyes. The thing is that even though you think about him all the fucking time, you haven’t thought about you two seriously. You aren’t young anymore, do you really want to fuck around?

You don't think about it when you say it. Your mouth is faster than your brain. “Yeah.”

Yeah. You do want it.

Jiwon keeps his word. He stops limiting himself and your time with him to only after he has downed a bottle or two of soju. It’s different, having him paying attention to you when he’s not under influence and having him take you out on what could almost be called dates. You hate yourself for every moment you enjoy with him. Is being with him really supposed to feel so good?

You figure it is supposed to be this good after all because you love every moment you spend with him. He gets unbelievably good at kissing you just they way you like it and it soon goes over just this. You had never thought you'd be having him on your bed with his legs spread and waiting for you.

If this had happened a month ago, you’d be laughing. It’s funny, it can’t be anything else as you crawl on top of him. You wrap your hand around his dick and he moans like he’s never been touched like that.

The whines he lets out when you start fucking him sound pretty. He’s holding onto your shoulders, mumbling words you can not really understand but you're too gone to care.

“Suwon,” Jiwon whispers, voice filled with need, “please, don't let it end.”

You wonder what he means. You’re grabbing onto his hips and you open your mouth.  _ What do you mean. _

“Make me come.”


End file.
